Psion
Rather than being born with a natural flow of energy through their body known as magic, the Psion is born with exceptional brainpower that allows them to perform amazing feats with their mind alone. Psions are not common, and are often mistaken for Mages or other magic users, despite their power coming from sheer mental will rather than a magical energy in their body. '''Role: '''Hybrid '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d6 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Int +5 Stats Psionic Powers The Psion is a Unique Spellcaster. The Psion uses their Int modifier for spellcasting. The Psion can learn several powers through the power of their mind. These abilities are similar to how a spellcaster uses spells. The list of Psionic Powers the Psion can learn can be found here. Each Power costs a certain amount of Psi Points. If the Psion does not have enough Psi Points, they cannot use the power. Abilities Class Proficiency The Psion is proficient with Simple weapons and Light Armor. Psionic Tree (Su) A Psion has one of five different types of psionics. A Psion must choose from one of the five trees, seen below, at 1st level. They gain most of their psionic abilities from this tree. Clairvoyant A Clairvoyant Psion, otherwise known as a Seer, has the ability to see past the realm of possibility. They have a unique connection to "the outside", allowing them to sense and see things that others cannot. The Clairvoyant Abilities can be found here. Metacreation A Metacreation Psion, otherwise known as a Creator, has the ability to create things out of psionic energy. They can summon upon invisible forces to materialize objects. The Metacreation Abilities can be found here. Kinetic A Kinetic Psion, otherwise known as a Kineticist, has the ability to use their mind to move objects around. The Kinetic Abilities can be found here. Telepathic A Telepathic Psion, otherwise known as a Psychic, has the ability to sense emotions and thoughts, as well as use their mind to send and receive messages in their own mind. The Telepathic Abilities can be found here. General A General Psion, otherwise known as a Generalist, does not settle on a single path of psionic power. Rather, they have touches of each psionic power and can blend them together in their own unique ways. The General Abilities can be found here. Detect Psionics (Ps) At 3rd Level, the Psion can use Detect Psionics as a Talent at will. This acts like Detect Magic, but works with Psionics instead. Channeler At 5th Level, gain +3 to Knowledge (Arcana), Spellcraft, and Performance. Greater Channeler At 20th Level, gain +3 more to Knowledge (Arcana), Spellcraft, and Performance. Mastery - Psionic World (Ps) At 20th Level, the Psion can create a pocket dimension within their mind. So long as they maintain focus, they can send themselves and any creatures or items touched to the dimension. Any creature in the dimension can only stay there for 1 day/level. The dimension has an inventory space of 30. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited